


Back Home

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ratings: G, Sex Toys, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 打了个fate捡了个龙男的故事
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Back Home

你，利姆萨罗敏萨一个无名的战士，刚刚出了任务，骑着鸟哼着歌扛着斧子，走在回城的小路上。  
你心情不错，任务给的报酬相当丰富，比你想的要多的多了，哪怕沉溺海豚亭的老板卖假酒，沉甸甸的金币袋子也不会骗人的。  
就这样，快到海雾村门口的时候，你突然瞟见了一个集市。  
既然兜里有钱那不妨去逛逛，说不定能碰上什么好东西。  
针鼹鼠肉，渡渡鸟蛋，水牛奶，长须豹皮革。  
你不需要这些东西，你想要的话哪怕手持雕金小锤子都能弄上一堆来。  
但是溜达了一圈以后，曾经在黄衫队任职过的你还是嗅出了一丝不一般的气息。保险起见，你给曾经的上司拨了个通讯贝。  
随后你朝那个看起来有些鬼鬼祟祟的商人走过去，在他面前的废品堆上装模做样地挑挑拣拣，然后掂了掂自己的金币袋子，给那人使了个眼色。  
这是水手们都知道的暗信，意思是“爷有钱，给来点好的”。  
对方也不含糊，谄笑着望着你，伸出两个手指弯了几弯。  
又不是在蓝玉大街，你心想。在这种荒郊野岭的市场上开两万个Gil的定金，不是毒品走私就是人口买卖。  
你在口袋里摸了摸，掏出了两枚亚拉戈白金币丢过去。那人幸亏是个人男，要是有条尾巴，怕不是已经巴儿狗一样摇了起来。  
他领着你走向旁边一辆鸟车，车上放着偌大一个箱子，上面盖着脏兮兮的破布。你掀开一角，里面一股说不出的酸臭味扑面而来。  
被你猜中了，人口买卖。

前任队长以为你是来找他切磋武艺才约在这么荒僻的地方，于是喊上了一大帮子的弟兄看热闹，没成想就这样端了一个人贩团伙，回去领的奖金怕不是够他们全员在码头闹两宿。  
虽然你刚刚付定金的那两个白金币也能。  
“小子可以了啊！什么时候有这样的情报水平了？等有机会了也给哥几个透漏透露呗？”高大的鲁加男人手里点着给你当报酬的军票，眼底无不羡慕地望着你。  
你被他宽大的手掌拍的一个趔趄，挠着头嘿嘿笑着，也不好说你就真是纯属瞎猫撞了死耗子，只好和以前还在队里地时候一样和他开些半荤不素的玩笑。  
于是你改了主意，跟着他们一路插科打诨回了城里，看着海关的学者和秘术师们一脸嫌弃抱怨你们抓了人他们要加班云云。  
黄衫队的交了活就一哄而散，揣着奖金的他们自然不会在这种地方停留很久。  
你婉拒了他们去喝两盅的邀请，选择在这陪着海关的官员们处理事务。  
几辆鸟车里的“货物”们睁着眼睛竖着耳朵排着队，等海关给他们做检查，做身份登记，不知道这里面有几个听得懂通用语，但总而言之被宣布自由的时候，有的相拥而泣，有的欣喜若狂。  
你喜欢这样的场景，大概也是当年你为什么决定要成为冒险者的原因之一。  
秘术代理会长，图比尔盖姆出来戳了戳你。你们还算熟，毕竟你也学过那么一点秘术，而且四舍五入就在珊瑚塔楼下，走着怪方便的，一来二去也熟络了。  
“还有一个”她用手指点着统计名单画了个圈，“你来看看？”  
你放下了手里帮忙搬运的活计，跟着她往里面走过去。

那个消瘦的奥拉静静地躺在地上，蜷成一团，如果不是他那么消瘦，以至于游丝般地呼吸都能让你看到他腹部还微微起伏，你怕不是会直接把他扛出去埋了。  
“我本来想把他送去乌尔达哈的药学院的。” 图比尔盖姆停顿了一下，“但是说不定他就是从那边被卖过来的，再送回去似乎不是个好主意。”  
似乎是这个道理。你虽然愣了一下，但是立刻明白了其中的逻辑。森都太远了，而且元灵怎么说又是个不定数。送回远东就更不可能了。  
但是放在海关也不合适啊，他又不真是个货物。  
“先放我那吧。”你想了想似乎也没什么更好的办法，至少你还有套房，虽然地里的黄麻都黑了好几个月了。

你废了老鼻子劲把他搬了回去，每当这种时候你就会怀疑人生并且质疑海德林你爸爸为什么不是个鲁加。  
他浑身上下散发着一股莫名的腥臭味，你说不上来那是什么味道混出来的。但是考虑到他们是被当作货物运到了这里，那么和真的货物混在一起装着也似乎理所应当。你找了张行军床把他安顿了，转头去楼下浴室给他准备洗澡的东西。  
你太久没回这地方了，平日里各个旅馆的床对你来说似乎更亲切一点。沐浴用的浴液有些已经干掉了，你只好从柜子里摸出了几块肥皂和旧毛巾——他应该不会在意这些东西的品质吧。  
东西全都摆放整齐以后，你正要上楼搬他下来洗澡，却听到有楼上东西被打碎的声音。是个陶瓷杯子吧，或者是葡萄果汁。不是什么重要物件，基本上都是雇员带回来的。但是你担心他伤到自己——毕竟他那么虚弱——所以你还是决定立即上楼看看。  
他确实醒了，不安地坐在床边。  
“你没事吧？”你问他。  
他抬头有些困惑地望着你，没有回话。  
你走近过去，他突然从床上下来，半跪半匍匐地爬到你地面前，伸手要去解你的腰带。你试图推开他，但却没曾想过看上去如此瘦弱的人却有如此大的力气。争夺之中腰带终于禁受不住，断成了两节，而他扒下你的裤子也只用了一星秒不到的时间。  
他可以说是贪婪地将你的性器整根地含入了口中，舔舐着吮吸着，蓝色的舌头在唇边时隐时现。几根修长的手指抚摸着逐渐涨起的囊袋，绕了几圈后向会阴探过去。你窘迫地抓住他的手。他便就那样让你抓住，丝毫没有反抗，但是舌头却更加卖力了。粗糙的舌苔每每刮过顶端你都忍不住颤动一下。  
没过多久你已经完全进入了勃起的状态，太久没有在性爱方面好好照顾过自己的你很快就达到了快感的边界。你的龟头顶在他温热的上颚上磨蹭着，就当你以为你马上要射出来的时候，他突然猛地吸了一口气，把脸埋进了你从未修剪过的阴毛中。你能感觉到你的阴茎戳进了他的喉咙，狭小的孔道挤压着敏感的肌肤，甚至逼得你往后退了一步。  
但那已经太晚了，你满满地射了进去，而且明显呛到了他。他一手捂住嘴，另一手捂住腹部，艰难地咳嗽着。你看到有些白色的浊液从他鼻孔里流了出来，拉成了黏腻的细丝。  
不知是因为尴尬还是羞耻，抑或是刚刚的高潮，你的脸烫到快要烧起来。你觉得自己愣了快有一个星分去重启信息过载的大脑——幸亏你还记得自己不是个亚拉戈球，不然你可能要给自己两个巴掌。  
你弯腰脱下了自己的的裤子和被扯破的内裤，捡起来在胯下随便蹭了两下。他没再扑上来，而是痛苦地捂着肚子侧躺在地上，蜷成了一团。  
“尿……尿……”他沙哑着嗓子，竭尽全力一般发出了几个音节。  
你掀起他遮羞的破布，一个勒进肉里的钢制贞操带一样的东西出现在你眼前。粗壮的阴茎被紧紧束缚在狭小的铁笼里，阴囊涨得通红，甚至没有用来排泄的小孔。  
你观察了一下那上面的锁扣，与其撬锁不如直接剪断来的痛快。工具箱里有的是用旧的铸甲钳子，钳断这样一个小锁甚至用不了两秒。  
锁头应声落地，你小心地将那东西拆除下来。可怜的阴茎里甚至还插着小指粗细的尿道堵，长度深入膀胱。你将那细棍抽出的一瞬间，他就忍不住把尿液漏了一地。你看到他伸手想要按住自己的阴茎阻止尿液继续流出来，但是哪怕是用头发尖想想那都是不可能的事情。他颤抖着、在排泄带来的高潮里痉挛了几下。  
你往后退了两步以免自己踩到尿里，他却瞥到了你的动作，瞬间从那种放松而迷醉的表情变成了惊惶，慌忙埋下头想要去舔掉地上那摊骚臭的水迹。  
“不不不没关系不用的我一会来擦就好了。”你像是要阻止宠物狗乱吃东西一般扶住他的额头，而他甚至不敢抬起眼睛看你。

你把他彻底搓洗干净以后已经是晚上，当然，你顺带把自己也洗了。  
你的衣服他穿不上，于是你掏出了几块简单的布料给他改了身差不多像样的衣服。家里没存什么食物，你只有包里放着的一袋子水牛奶还姑且可以充饥。  
你把装了牛奶的皮袋子丢给他，他狐疑地看着你。   
“厕所在里面，想去的话自己去就好了。”你给他指了指厕所的位置。“牛奶还有，你不用省着喝，想要随时都可以有。”  
他依然没有回话，你不太清楚他究竟是不会说通用语还是因为来自恰斯提尔部族。  
他拿着牛奶有些试探性地望着你，你以为他是不会拧开上面的盖子。于是便走过去想要帮他拧开。  
他看你接过牛奶，便乖顺地趴在了地上，以为你要把牛奶从后面灌进去。  
你不知道是该尴尬还是该好笑，于是拍拍他的屁股让他起来。  
你把袋子拧开，喝了一口。而他歪着头看着你。  
你把袋子递了回去，示意让他也喝一口看看。  
他眼睛里的光圈明显地亮了一下，看看你，又看看袋子，接过来小口嘬了一下。  
接下来你就要喊他慢点喝别呛着了。

等到第二天早上，你才发现给他喝牛奶确实是个坏主意。  
早该想到他不能控制自主排泄的。你一边收拾着地上骚气的液体，一边把他撵去浴盆里泡着。  
说真的，他看见你去拿拖把的时候吓得想躲又不敢躲蹲在角落瑟瑟缩缩的样子让你实在是忍不住把他和一条大狗子联想到一起。  
你终于收拾完，没好气地走进浴室。他见你进来，努力地在狭小的浴池里挪了挪，给你空出半个盆子。他抱着自己的膝盖团成了一个黑色的球，以至于带着一点尖刺的尾巴都耷拉到了浴盆外面。  
“洗你自己的，我就是进来洗个脸。”  
你面对着镜子打理自己，实际上并没什么可打理的，不论是胡须还是头发都干干净净的，除了新添的两个黑眼圈有些令人在意。你拍了拍脸，抬起头却从镜子里瞥见了浴盆里的敖龙。他正趴在浴池里，翘着尾巴，努力地把两根手指戳进自己的后穴捣弄着，高高直起的尾巴时不时随着手上的动作轻轻抖动一下。  
你在阻止他这种行为和无视他这种行为之间犹豫不决，毕竟是你说的让人家洗自己的。就在你皱着眉头用刚过二百的智力思考的时候，你之前联系的学者发来了一条消息：“在？到门口了。”  
顾不上打断敖龙，你三步并作两步跑到了楼上。  
而领着人再下楼的时候，泡在浴盆里的敖龙就不见了。  
你看着床下露出的半截尾巴好气又好笑，轻轻踢了一下床脚。“出来，看见你了！”  
他抱着床柱一脸视死如归。  
最后这场争夺以你拆了他的行军床而结束。学者笑成了一团躺在你的灰狐皮毯子上滚来滚去，剩你自己一个站在原地没脾气。  
检查身体倒是没用上很久。不管怎么说他至少看起来四肢健全，啊不，五肢，尾巴也好好长在屁股后面。  
“身体没什么问题，精神问题比较大。”学者收好了他的检查用具，“但是他的声带和直肠的损伤比较严重，应该是被做过什么改造。恢复是不太可能的了，好好照顾的话对生存影响不大。”  
声带有问题说不了话你倒是不介意，就好像谁还没跟恰斯提尔混过一样。反倒是后面那个对你来说就某种意义上有点超纲。  
“所以……我应该……？”  
学者瘪了瘪嘴，“看也知道这是个拿来当性玩具的商品，所以当然是被改造的更令人舒适啊？趴下！”  
敖龙立刻四肢着地跪趴到学者面前，学者卷起一点袖子，扒开了他丰满的臀部试图展示给你看。你此时很想别过头去说你不想知道，但是想到学者的书脊似乎的确是比你头要铁一点这个事实，你还是决定认真听讲。  
学者捞起敖龙的尾巴，把一根手指戳进了他的后穴，稍微撑开一点给你看。  
出乎意料地，那里面很干净。他的确是好好听话把自己洗干净了。你也试图伸出手指去拨弄，伸进去以后你突然明白了学者的意思。那里面有着凹凸不平的触感，虽然你不知道正常的肠道应该是怎样，但是这样的手感不像是生物该有的。你勾起手指稍微转了一下，却没想到敖龙突然绷紧了肌肉，原先放松的双腿也突然夹紧了一点。  
你有些恶趣味地在那里摸索了一会，那条立着的尾巴突然软了一下，你看到他仰着头忍耐的样子却让你的恶作剧地越发起劲。你的手指又往里探了探，他终于没能遏制住，从前端滴出了几滴粘液。  
学者看着你玩得开心只好耸了耸肩，“所以别给他吃太多不好消化的东西，到时候如果便秘了不要找我，自己找东西给他灌肠。”  
敖龙趴在地上喘着粗气，时不时抖动一下，最后歪倒在一边的毯子上，就这样睡了过去。  
学者没久留，洗了洗手就传送走了。  
你找了条毛毯给他盖上，毕竟你不想再搬一回这个比你还高出将近两个头的庞然大物。又或者是你打心底对他肉体的柔软触感感到了莫名的恐惧。  
你也躺回了床上思考人生：把脑子里喜欢吃的食谱挨个过了一遍之后，大鱼大肉的饮食第一次让你感到不寒而栗。  


健康的饮食起居让他身体明显好了起来，至少他肉眼可见的变壮了。他从一开始没事总喜欢往床底下和墙角躲，到后来悄悄扒在门缝偷看你上厕所和洗漱。你哭笑不得的日子就这样过了几周，直到你的钱包终于见了底。  
存款的确不是很多，毕竟之前你一直是一人吃饱全家不饿。你不放心他一个人在家，可是没钱的话俩人迟早要饿死。你辗转反侧大半夜，终于迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
再醒来的时候，身旁多了一个人。单人床明显挤不下你们两个，他半个身子拖在地上，脑袋枕在你床沿，压着你的一只手。你的手已经被压麻了，只好轻轻推了推他。他发出不情愿的哼唧声，但是挪开的位置足够你把手从他角下面抽出来了。你揉了一会发麻的手之后，小心翼翼地爬下床，把他搬到了床上。他没有醒，依旧沉沉睡着。你忍不住好奇，摸了摸他的角，光滑而干燥的触感，有些温热的温度，和你想象中冰冷湿滑的感觉截然不同。  
你烧了些放了海鲜的蔬菜粥搁在床旁的小桌子上，思索再三还是留了个纸条给他。你没在上面，写字——连话都不会说的人大概是不会写字的吧。你草草画了一个喝粥的人的模样贴在碗上。  
回来的时候已经日落西山，九千个金币足够你们吃上一阵子了。你把斧子靠在客厅墙边，竖起耳朵听了听。楼下没什么动静，你不禁有些担心。  
桌上的粥的确喝干净了，而他侧躺在床上，还在昏昏沉沉地睡。你伸手撩了一下他濡湿的额发——好烫！是为什么会发烧了啊！难道是昨天晚上睡在地上冻到了吗？  
他眼睛睁开了一条缝，黑色的眼球上那道浅蓝色的光圈显得有些朦胧，而古铜色的皮肤也微微泛着一点红色。你看到他本来是紧抿的嘴唇动了动，似乎在说什么的样子。你把耳朵凑近试图去听。  
“干……干我……”  
你不确定你是不是理解了他的意思，上次听到类似的无理要求还是有人要你扇他耳光。  
而且你还真扇了。  
扇耳光倒是好办，毕竟咬咬牙一巴掌糊过去就行了。但上床就是另一回事了啊！毕竟你这辈子长这么大对于性需求的疏解基本仅限于在房间打手枪，虽然你对对方性别不是很在意，也经常听兄弟们谈论出去“放松一下”的类似话题，真正要求你实操的时候，你根本不知道要做什么。  
你愣在原地半晌，思前想后，一咬牙一跺脚。  
给塞文利安拨了个通讯贝。

炼金行会长忙了一天刚闲下来，懒懒散散接起通讯贝，问他可爱的小助手是不是有急事。  
“呃……那个……是不是有那种，能让人想被人干的药……”话说出口你就觉得这话说的哪里不对。  
于是连忙又加了半句：“这东西有解药吗？”  
好的你现在开始考虑是不是应该一咬牙一跺脚直接抠通讯珠了。  
你在通讯贝里解释了一通却越抹越黑，急得满头是汗，最后只得抛下一句“我在行会等你”匆匆挂断了语音。  
眼看着敖龙挣扎着蜷缩在床脚，哪怕是你走动掀起的风都让他忍不住战栗。他烧得厉害，你想了想，给他接了满满一盆子冷水让他泡着——高吉教你的，虽然是用来应对兽魂暴走，但是降温效果你深有体会。

从乌尔达哈回来的时候已经过了四个星时，光是给塞文利安解释你为什么会要媚药的解药就花了挺久，更何况你形容的那种似乎还是乌尔达哈的禁药。配方不能完全确定，药效似乎也很强烈，再加上听上去是用药过量的症状，只是炼制了一个粗糙的成品就已经到了这个时候。塞文利安几乎是把你从炼金炉子旁边拖开的。  
“你再不回去他怕不是会被淹死在浴缸里。“他这么安慰着你。”一般来说这种药真的找不到解药的话，和他来一发就能暂时缓解。“他推了推眼镜。  
你一身疲惫脱掉满是药剂味道的套装，敖龙没再泡在池子里，而是躺在你浴室的地上。他捂着小腹，而下身的性器却充血膨胀得惊人。  
你已经无力再把他搬回床上，只得垫了一张地毯在他身下。你俯下身去，想把药水喂进他嘴里，但是他紧咬的牙齿让你几乎不可能捏开他的下颌把药水灌进去。  
或许纾解一下能让他把嘴张开？你把手伸向他充血的阴茎，只是刚把手指放上去，你就被他抓住了手腕。虽然没有推开，但你看出了他本能想要阻挡。这大概是他从来这里到现在第一次试图违抗你要做的事情。  
你只好收了手，不知所措地跪在他身旁抚着他后背上的鳞片。你能看到眼泪从头眼角落下来，落在地毯上。  
你忽地想起他刚来的时候，学者检查他后穴的情景。你听说过有些奴隶会专门被调教的用后面也能高潮，而且当时你学着学者戳弄他后穴的时候他似乎的确有些反应。于是你把一根手指轻轻戳了进去。  
他发着烧，里面的温度自然比皮肤还要高一些。你的手指触到了一些突起，它们摸起来像是植入皮下的玻璃珠或者类似的东西。你小心翼翼地在里面抚摸了一圈，试图找到上次那个位置。敖龙不知是为了配合你，还是终于累的不能动弹，他慢慢安静了下来，你明显的感觉到那里的肌肉放松了一些，你也终于能多插入了一只手指。这下你终于能找到那个鼓胀的腺体所在的部位。那里似乎缀入了一颗略大的异物，你只是轻轻在那边划过了一下，敖龙就猛地夹紧了臀部，手指紧紧地拽住了身下的地毯。  
于是你保持着这种力度在那附近打着转，他的尾巴不安分的随着你手指的动作颤动着，尤其是当你按压的稍稍用力的时候，你能看见尾巴像是僵直了一般在身后绷紧，随后再慢慢放松下来。  
你拇指卡在他的会阴处，两根手指在他后穴里进出着。随着你力度一点点增强，他的前端开始渗出粘稠的液体。你拿另一只手轻轻扶住了那根阴茎，完全勃起以后你甚至没有办法完全握住它。它在你手里微微跳动着。敖龙一只手仍然搭在你手腕上，但已经不像刚才那样想要阻止你。于是你轻轻地顺着突起的血管往顶端探了探，拇指顶住了冠状沟来回摩挲着。他猛地吸了两口气挺直了腰部，浓稠的精液喷在地板上。他终于张开了嘴喘着粗气，你趁机含了一口药液度进了他嘴里。  
药尝起来有点辣，但随后更多的是血液的腥味扑向了你的舌尖。他在等你的这段时间内咬烂了自己的嘴唇，但因为抿得太紧，你竟没有发现。  
你害怕他浪费珍贵的药水，就这样保持着这个别扭的姿势直到他完全将药水咽了下去才终于放开他。  
神智的光芒慢慢回到了那双眼睛里，你和他都喘着粗气，躺在地板上不愿动弹。  
你的手腕在刚刚喂药给他的时候被他狠命握了一下，仅仅是这样也留下了发红的指印。

手腕的握痕隔日变成了淤青，花了少说一个多周才逐渐消退。好在你平日里都穿得严实，有护甲挡着，倒也没几个人看见。  
让你头痛的倒不是淤青，而是解药的持续时间比你们预想的要短，而且考虑到没有人继续给他打药，症状还是在反复出现。塞文利安又把解药改进了几次，说是大概持续服用一段时间能彻底消除原先服药过度的副作用。你不好意思白拿人家的成果，于是泡在矿区给炼金行会捐了好几组的常用材料——也顺手砍了些你觉得还不错的木头。  
地下室重新布置装修后，隔成了两个单间。床也单独做了合适敖龙体型的，就算是楼上餐桌旁的凳子也新添了一把。敖龙就这么看着你里里外外忙活，空洞而呆滞的眼神却不曾变过。  
你害怕他服药过程中有时仍然出现无处纾解的状况，还割了些橡胶给他做了个差不多像样的玩具。尺寸是差不多照着他自己那根捏的，做完你掂了掂，揉起来手感还挺好。尽管交给他的时候他露出了一种看傻子一样难以置信的表情，但无论如何他还是认真收下了。  
整件事情唯一美中不足的大概就是那个凳子了。直到你喊他一起来吃饭，你才发现那凳子做的有点小。他乖乖坐在上面的时候大腿正好盖住凳子的边缘，导致尾巴根本无处安放，只能耷拉在凳子后面，搞得你总是吃饭吃到一半就不由得就被表情丰富的尾巴吸引了视线——吃到海鲜的时候会小幅度来回抖动，比较难嚼的蔬菜则向身体一侧微微勾起，仿佛尾巴用力也能帮助咀嚼一样。  
几天下来，你凭借着尾巴的动作摸清楚了他的饮食偏好，每天就连任务的时候也在想今天带点什么吃比较好。你经常组队的几个伙伴甚至开始揶揄你，问你到底是不是谈了女朋友，一向得过且过的你，为什么最近连带在身上的便携餐食都变成了HQ。

这样的日子没能过太久，你突然有一天就开始注意到敖龙的食量开始明显减少。原先和你差不多的饭量，不知什么时候变成了你的一半还不到。甚至有时候还会缺席你准备的丰盛晚餐。  
他开始频繁把自己关在隔间里，你推门进去给他放药水的是，大部分时间他都躺在床上。  
你试图和他沟通问他出了什么问题，但是你除了恐惧和麻木以外从那双眼睛中读不出任何的信息。

终于这些异常开始影响到你，任务中稍稍一个走神就是一道骇人的伤。你瘪着嘴坐在珊瑚塔，裹着绷带一边挨训一边等海关的人来提那些没收回来的货物。  
“好久不见，你还好吧？”  
你抬起头，眯着眼睛在记忆里搜索了一下这张脸。  
克·利霞，你当然记得，当年你尝试学秘术的时候她帮了你不少。  
“你去出这个任务竟然受伤了。”她抖了抖耳朵看着你，“根据计算你99%的可能性是有心事。”  
你冲她使了个眼色，她便没再问下去。  
就在她点好货物准备回去的时候，你突然福至心灵地想到了什么。  
“要不要晚上去喝一杯？”

利姆萨罗敏萨上层甲板，沉溺海豚亭，天气：晴  
再怎么晴也碍不住你阴沉着脸，吓得酒保们上酒都不敢搭话。  
“嗯……我想想啊……”克·利霞听你讲完了事情的来龙去脉，“虽然很罕见，不过这倒是真有一种可能性。”她顿了顿，“奴隶们之间经常流传着这样一个事情：如果有人买下了你，对你很好但又无所求，那么你的末日就差不多快来了。”  
你好奇地向她打听这种说法具体是怎么回事。  
“大致来讲，就是说有一种买家，专挑那种快要病死或者受伤的奴隶，领回去养好以后做禁术禁药的实验品，或者干脆只是喜欢吃人。”她敲了敲脑袋，“如果他要是真的把你当成那种买家的话，倒是好解决了。”  
她掏出随身的纸笔哗哗给你写了一页，“战术34852，按照这个去做的话成功概率为98%。”  
你接过笔记，大致看了一下。  
“给他一把武器？”你满脑子的问号拧下来都能拿给西德做灯泡了。  
“一般对于奴隶来说，被授予武器的人就代表着收回了身体的所有权。这可比什么口头应约或者契书来的有用多了。”她拍了拍自己崭新的魔导书。  
也不是不可以。你仔细看了看后面备注的2%的被杀可能性，决定信她的。  
你的作风一向是说干就干，出了沉溺海豚亭，一个右转就进了锻铁行会。  
行会已经快收工了，你来的正巧，炉子还没熄。  
你不太擅长制作魔法类的武器，于是在各种锻造模具里挑挑拣拣。克·利霞给你的建议里面写了这么一条：尽量给他大型的武器，降低他偷袭你的可能性。  
你趁着融铁的时间思考了一下，决定给他锻一柄大剑。

完成了最后一道工序，天都已经亮了。你一身的钢渣拌煤灰，扛着大剑走到家门口，才想起来送人礼物是不是好像应该在上面系个丝带蝴蝶结什么的。  
“我回来啦！”你打开家门大声喊了一句，像是要给自己壮胆。  
敖龙趴在桌子上睡眼惺忪抬起头看了看你，眸子里映着海雾村朝霞的光。  
你把剑靠在墙边上，走过去拍拍他肩膀。  
“给你的，试试看？”  
他看了看你，又看了看剑，一时间只剩下一脸错愕。  
你仰头看着他，表示那把剑的确是给他的。  
他呆呆地摸了摸剑柄，你看到他喉结上下动了动，像是要道谢，又像是要硬挤一个微笑给你，但是却止不住泪滴要顺着脸庞滑落。  
你知道克·利霞的34852号战术成功了  
伤口一跳一跳的疼痛仿佛是终于回到了你的意识里，你觉得困，身上到处酸疼。虽然你很想安慰他，但是你只想简单把自己弄干净，然后倒回床上睡觉。

你睡得并不好，再次醒来的时候似乎已经是晚上。你端了杯水，看到隔壁房间灯还亮着。  
敖龙显然是没想到你会来，他咬着一条毛巾满手是血，而流在地上的血污把房间弄的一团糟。  
你看到了他结实的胸口上那道狰狞的伤痕。他慌忙试图用纱布把自己裹好，但是那显然不太容易。纱布卷掉在地上滚到了床下，惹得敖龙发出了一声短促而怪异的声音。  
“就是要自杀也没有用凌迟的吧！”你唐突发现了34852号战术的缺陷：没把自杀可能性算进去。  
试图裹绷带失败后，敖龙开始手忙脚乱地擦地板，你只好捉住他的手，示意他别弄了，再折腾下去只会越抹越糟糕，不如坐好让你看看伤口。  
他有些不好意思地别过头，手撑着地，微微向后仰着身子，直着腿坐在地上任由你翻看他的伤口。  
你发现他是用大剑那不是很锋利的剑尖自己切开了乳头附近的皮肤，有什么异物在伤口里若隐若现。  
你找来了趁手的工具和麻痹用的药水，拨开脂肪的遮挡，从黄色的脂肪层下面钳出了一枚打磨光滑的磁石。  
他喘着粗气，胸口随着他急促的呼吸剧烈起伏着。  
而就在你想要收工的时候，他咬着毛巾发出含糊的声音，像是在示意你帮他把另一边也取出来。  
另一侧埋着有孔的金属小球——你终于找到了解药的持续时间总是比你们预想的要短的原因。  
竟然把催情剂埋在这里，不得不说这些人还真是有点想法。

于是这几日晚上的定番变成了两人互相给对方换药。你偶尔会拿他胸口那两团纱布开玩笑，说不如给他做个胸罩来的方便，而他竟然也开始用鼻音发出哼哼唧唧的声音试图反驳。  
伤口好的七七八八之后，你暂且没有去接什么任务。院子里黑掉的黄麻终于被丢进了垃圾桶，种上了常吃的菜。而你每天除了浇菜烧饭以外的时间，就是在院子里打木桩。敖龙跟着你一起呆在院子里，坐在一边抱着那把大剑晒太阳。

伤好的事情终于没能瞒住你的朋友们，一群人嘻嘻哈哈把你喊出去喝成了烂醉。如果不是想着家里还有个敖龙，你可能就睡死在旅馆了。  
回家的路上你几次扶着栏杆，差点没吐在路边的排水道里。  
走上最后几级台阶，你蓦地看到院子里的敖龙正在对着木人练剑。尽管能明显感觉到手法略有生疏，而且剑的长度重量也还不是很适应，但是你依然惊讶于他的攻击精准干练，丝毫没有拖泥带水。左手在剑锋挥舞的间隙中搭配着魔法攻击，沉重的大剑轻易就被舞得上下翻飞，剑锋劈砍和戳刺每下都落在木人的要害。你甚至从这场模拟战中看出几分血色，怀疑如果克·利霞看到这一幕，会不会把2%的失败率稍微往上调几个点。  
你本想再多看一会，只是一个没忍住的酒嗝打断了这一切。  
敖龙收了剑，完全没有剧烈运动后的喘气，一个跨步顺手就扶住了差点绊倒的你。你想称赞他几句，却哇地一声吐了出来。  
再之后你怎么回到床上地这件事情你已经记不清了，身下燃起的快感稍稍把你从天旋地转中拉回了一点。你努力睁开眼睛，发现敖龙正背对着你跨坐在你身上，尾巴搭在你胸口，丰满的臀部沉甸甸地压在你快要烧起来的小腹上。他握着你的阴茎打着圈套弄着，你觉得你已经快要坚持不住了，如果不是喝了那么多酒，你多半已经射得一干二净。你感到那灵活的指尖顺着阴茎的背面一路往下抚摸到会阴，温热而稍有些发烫地手掌包裹着阴囊，沿着根部轻轻地挤压了几下，成功阻断了你射精的欲望。你难耐地扭了两下腰，才发现他并没有把身体地重量放在你身上。你乱动的这几下提醒了他你醒了，他扭头看了看你，宽厚的角没有挡住他望向你的眼神。那里面包含的东西很复杂，你心下瞬时凉了一半。你在想是不是自己刚刚向他提出了什么过分的要求，你想告诉他如果不情愿的话可以停下来，但是你的脑子和你的舌头一样根本不听指挥，况且你的身体语言也完全指向了相反地方向。  
他挑逗地用尾巴尖搔了搔你的下巴，你被他逗得咽了一口唾沫，喉结刮到他光滑的尾尖，稍稍有些痒，你想伸手把它拨开，他却用小腿把你的手夹紧，压在了身体两侧。绵软的双手无力反抗，你只得任由那条灵活的尾巴在你短短的胡茬上来回摩擦。你忍不住笑出了声，试图在它蹭到你唇旁的时候叼住。敖龙识破了你的意图，每次扫到你嘴边的时候都故意稍微抬起一点，让你伸出舌头才能碰到，而后再把你舔在上面的唾液蹭在你胸口。  
就这样玩了一会，他稍稍抬起了身体，扶住你的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。  
润滑和扩张都做得十分的充分，你进去的时候几乎没有感受到阻力。“他肯定没有吃今天晚上的药”，你插进去的时候莫名意识到了这一点。微微低烧的甬道包裹着你，你终于可以抬起手，不自觉地抚上了他的胯部。他的腰真的很细，你的手指搭载他髋骨上方，拇指稍稍用一点力甚至都能触到他脊椎上延伸开来的鳞片。  
而当他开始动的时候你才意识到这不是天堂，而是地狱的开始。随着肌肉的收缩，那些植在皮下的异物依次划过你敏感的龟头，挤压着冠状沟。他几乎只是稍微抬了抬腰，你就没能忍住射了进去。  
“对……对不起……”道歉的话说了一半，他却突然开始大幅度动了起来。他将臀部抬起到几乎整根抽出的位置，在突然猛地坐下去。刚刚射过的你哭叫着拍打着他柔软的臀肉让他停一停，但是他丝毫没有想要放过你的意思。  
你的酒醒了大半，可这样的体位却让你根本无从反抗。你扶着他的胯部，试图减缓他每次坐下的速度，但根本无济于事。你害怕弄疼他，不敢用力抓他覆着鳞片皮肤，只能眼看着它们每每从你手掌滑过，让它们的主人把你逼出更多语无伦次的叫喊。  
他每次坐下的时候都有意识地收紧肌肉，像是在引导你戳上他的腺体。那里镶嵌的额外大的一颗珠子每次从你龟头蹭过去，你都忍不住发出难耐的哼声。  
“不要了……停……啊不是……慢…………呜啊…………”  
他饶有兴致地更加卖力的扭动起来，尾巴有节奏地拍打着你的胸口，扫过你刚刚褪了伤疤新长好的皮肉。  
在地狱的边缘绕了一大圈只后，你几乎要失去意识。身下的床单洇湿了大半。你不知道那是因为你们两个交合的体液还是你因为太过兴奋淌下的汗水。你迷迷糊糊的地在快感里挣扎，肌肉随着他的动作有规律地收紧放松着，你感觉你又要射了，整个人都绷紧起来，甚至挺身配合着，让自己插得更深。  
终于，你感觉到他得尾巴微微抖了抖，本身就紧紧箍着你的括约肌猛地收紧。他高潮了，你甚至隐约感觉到他的精液落在你大腿上，当然你也没能幸免，随着他高潮后有节律的震颤和收缩再一次射了进去。  
你躺在那里和他一起喘了一会，随后拍拍他的屁股让他小心一点起来。他慢慢向前探出身子，你已经软下来的阴茎从他后面滑出来，又带出一股的粘液，顺着他的大腿流着，有一部分滴落在你身上。

你们是挤到他的床上睡到天亮的，因为没有人想躺在那个泥泞的床单上。  
醒的时候他的头埋在你胸口，你从来没有这么近距离观察过他的脸。他就那样静静睡着，呼吸均匀轻缓。你仔细地观察着他鳞片地纹路，他角的走向，他因为不适应你给的枕头别扭地歪着的脖子。你大着胆子伸手摸了摸他的角——不止一个敖龙和你说过，那里是他们种族的禁区，但你想这次应该不要紧吧。就这样想着，你伸出手指轻轻蹭了蹭他的角。比尾巴还更加坚实一点，稍微有点凉凉的触感。他没有醒，多半是以为有什么虫子爬过，不耐烦地用尾巴咚咚敲了两下床。  
那一秒，你突然有一种私心，期望能永远这样抱着他，把他当作你的所有物之一，让他永远留下来。

早餐的时候你盯着他的尾巴尖发呆，想为昨晚的事情开口道歉可完全不知道从何说起。他倒是没有介意的样子，甚至吃光了你刚烤的面包。  
你思前想后也还是没说出口，默默拎了镰刀跑去砍树——你想给他换个凳子，毕竟他如果真的留下来住的话，垂着尾巴吃饭多少有点难受。  
你回来的时候拎了几大包的东西。除了你做凳子的木头，你还买了上色的油漆。晚饭的食材也准备的比平日稍微多一点。  
你把东西放在门口开始摸钥匙，却突然意识到你的屋子黑着灯。  
你楼上楼下找了一圈，连柜子里和床底下都翻了个遍，但是到处都没有敖龙的影子。  
你把从那堆东西一股脑丢给了雇员，刚想抬脚去找居住区执勤的警官问情况，跑了两步却又停了下来。  
他迟早会走的，你心里默默想，你从来也不是为了拥有他才把他领回来。  
他自由了，你该高兴才是。  
你从包里翻出两个果子吃了，颓然坐着，一时间不知道要做什么。  
他走之前帮你收拾了床铺，昨晚弄脏的床单洗干净晾在院子里，已经快干了。  
你鬼使神差地走进他的隔间躺了下来，早上尾巴拍床的声音似乎还在你耳边。他走了，你本可以把房间收拾回原来的模样，可不知为什么你不是很有动力去收拾这堆东西。

日子就这样过了几天，你状态不佳，不得不推了所有的任务，靠在家接制作的订单过日子。你假装可以不去想他，但事实上你总是忍不住走神。  
你做了上千瓶的药水，数百份的抹茶，内静开了一次又一次，但实际上心里根本静不下来。  
他去哪了呢？是回家了吗？他家是哪里的？远东？帝国？或者夏雷安？  
关于他你有太多的疑问，你发现你都不曾问过。  
你甚至不曾问过他到底会不会通用语，能不能听得懂，以前是不是会说话，会不会写字。  
甚至没有问过他的名字。  
你最近都睡在为他准备的那张床上，枕头上留着洗发水的香气，和他埋在你胸口的时候头发散发出的味道十分相似。  
“我只是担心他还没能力自主，怕他在外面过得不好。”你这样解释道，然后又不得不为自己的自欺欺人哑然失笑。  
于是你翻了个身把脸深深埋进那个枕头，你做的时候故意垫的高了一些，方便他放角。就在这时你手指唐突摸到了什么东西。  
你把那东西翻出来，忍不住觉得好笑。那是你当时做给他的假阴茎玩具。不得不说这东西手感是真的不错。  
你揪着它弹了几下，忽然心生好奇——这东西用起来到底什么感觉？  
说实在的，你的性经验真实少的可怜，说的极端一点，他那天骑在你身上的时候，应该可以算是你的第一次。  
你忍不住又想起他身上光滑的鳞片，沉甸甸压在你小腹的臀肉，顺着脊背滴下来的汗水，和那条在胸口不住拍打挑逗的尾巴。  
你在脑海里回忆着，突然就硬了起来。  
你从包里翻出了几瓶挖矿时候顺便收集的蛞蝓粘液，把那根对你来说有些粗长的玩具里里外外抹了个遍。随后你找了个舒服的姿势：你趴在床上，胸口垫着他的枕头，努力想要把玩具塞进去。但就算是充分润滑过，想塞进去仍然十分困难。你和所有普通人都一样，你也怕疼，只不过作为战士的你可能比别人更能忍一点。  
你又多涂了一点粘液在上面，多到你甚至觉得那些东西在你肠道里流动。  
你从未开发过的后穴痛到麻木，但也才刚刚进去了一半。说实话，早在刚刚插进去一个头的时候，你就已经疼到完全萎了下去，这样的侵入对你来说几乎是毫无快感可言。  
“他到底是怎么做到的！”你一边咕咕哝哝抱怨着，一边暴力地把那根东西更加用力地塞到深处，动作粗暴到不像是在自慰，而更像是故意在用疼痛惩戒这具身体。  
整根插进去以后，你疼到不敢动弹，等着身体慢慢适应那根粗壮的橡胶制成的性器。你高高抬起着臀部，上面的粘液让你感到凉飕飕的。你腾出一只手握住自己的阴茎套弄了几下，并不比你平常直接撸来的舒服，甚至你刚刚有点感觉的时候略一收紧括约肌，就是一阵难以言喻的痛顺着脊柱窜上来。  
不爽，你心想，大概是我没这个天赋吧。  
你小心翼翼侧身躺下，想把它从里面抽出来结束这荒诞的尝试，但是抽到一半，你实在是耐不住那种撕裂的感觉，不得不停手稍事休息。  
海雾村的晚上稍稍有些寒意，你就这样赤身裸体地躺在床上待久了，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
被抽出到一半的玩具因为这个喷嚏来回晃了几下，却恰好抽打在你的前列腺的位置。你忍不住一阵寒颤，突如其来的快感像电流一般猛地击中了你的神经，你几乎是尖叫着按住了那根摇晃的假阴茎，括约肌撕裂的疼痛和第一次感受到的前列腺快感交缠在一起，你的前端流出一点透明的黏液，身体诚实地告诉你，这的确还是蛮舒服的。  
掌握了一点要领以后你捉住那个不听话的玩具，就在这个位置小幅度抽插着。每次它恰好蹭过那一点的时候，你都要眯着眼睛享受一会，并且忍不住还想要再来一次。你一只手操作着假阴茎，另一只手抚慰着不断吐出爱液的前端。你的鼠蹊附近渐渐泛起了红色，阴囊也逐渐膨胀起来。  
快感的作用下，小幅度的抽插似乎也没有那么疼了。你逐渐开始沉醉在这种快感里扭动着腰肢，手上的速度也逐渐开始加快。  
你从来没有用这种方式高潮过，那种感觉来的时候你就像沉在了快感的海浪里面，反复被冲上岸边，又随着水流沉溺。你放开了那根阴茎，全身的肌肉都用力绷紧。你想要抓住什么东西，黏腻的手指偶然碰到了床单，就死命地抓紧，身体反弓起来，颤抖着挺了几下胯部。精液从前端淌出来，你缓慢地射了好几股。你喘着粗气缓了一会，用手轻轻去擦，却像是触电一般烧灼起来。那种感觉蓦然让你回忆起了什么，你眼前全是敖龙跨坐在你身上，缓缓起身，你的阴茎从他后穴里滑出来的场景。  
你苦笑着，借势把那根假阴茎拔了出来。失去了填充的后穴翕张着，刚刚你填进去做润滑的粘液不由自主地流了出来，像是失禁一般顺着你的臀瓣流了一床。  
不恰当的纵欲方式在第二天早上狠狠回击了你，被你自己凌虐了一宿的肛门痛得你几乎下不了床。你扶着发酸的腰弓着背收拾一点吃的给自己，没过多久却又后悔自己喝了太多的水——你就是小解的时候都能感到后穴加剧的痛。

你的生活之后慢慢地恢复到了很久以前的状态。  
地里种的菜又黑了，你懒得管它，反正不会有人吃。就算是厨艺满级你也只想随便弄点干粮填饱肚子凑合了事。你收了隔间和床，但没舍得拆掉，放在仓库里。  
你和好哥们一起出任务，然后一起回沉溺海豚亭喝酒，喝到烂醉，睡在旅馆里。  
你没接任务，半夜孤身去偷袭违法商队，惹得海关加班清点货物，被点着鼻子骂成了狗。  
你和高吉切磋斧术，拿海滩上的螃蟹开刀，饱餐一顿蟹腿，然后一起去冲瀑布。  
日子浑浑噩噩过，倒也没什么不好的。

你偶尔回一趟自己的房子，里面到处是灰，连空气中也是。灰尘的颗粒在海雾村迷蒙的阳光里浮动着。  
你恍惚中看见一个身影从桌上迷迷糊糊的抬起了头，尾巴耷拉在凳子下面，有些别扭地摆了几下。  
错觉罢了。  
你回头准备离开，却注意到门口的莫古邮箱旁边插着一柄眼熟的大剑。  
你呆在那里愣了两秒，回头又看了一眼屋里的人。  
敖龙站起身向你走过来，把手在你眼前晃了晃。  
他左边的角断了半边，镶了装饰用的金属。脸上添了几道新伤，抿着嘴冲你笑着。  
你才注意到原来你连他脸上的伤在什么位置都记得清楚。  
他歪着头看你，又似乎突然想起来什么一样，匆匆出了门，把你一人留在昏暗的屋内。  
“昨晚喝的有点猛。”你拍了拍自己的脸试图让自己清醒一下。而身后响起了敲门声。  
该不会是刚刚的幻影忘了东西在里面吧。你自嘲着打开了门。  
他站在你门前，清冽的海风从他背后拂过来，吹散了清晨的迷雾。他笑着望着你，你事后才发觉，那是你第一次见他咧开嘴笑。  
阳光照在你们两人脸上，有点刺眼。  
他突然张口，似乎是用尽了全身的力气，从喑哑的喉咙挤出了几个字。  
“我回来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没多少文在，但是不想搬家，是最后的倔强，致最爱的你们


End file.
